


How Jason Todd REALLY Died: A Theory by Tim Drake

by CertifiedBruhMoment



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, M/M, based on that one tik tok renegade dance, im so sorry for this, they arent actually together in this but if you squint hard enough then maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBruhMoment/pseuds/CertifiedBruhMoment
Summary: “Replacement, I cannot stress this enough but you deserve the electric chair”a thought I had when I was trying to sleep that spiraled way out of control. Also pls read the notes in the beginning.
Relationships: Tim Drake/His Caffeine Addiction, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	How Jason Todd REALLY Died: A Theory by Tim Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Did I think of this at 2am and thought it was funny? mMmYeAh. Is this going to be absolute shit because I have never written a fanfic ever in my life and I almost failed English 1 last year? mMmYeAh. Am I gonna regret ever writing this? MMM YEAH. 
> 
> And here I present to you my Wattpad quality fanfic.

Tim stopped typing on his laptop to grab his mug of coffee and turned his head to Jason and slurred “So you know how I was nine when I figured out Bruce’s and Dick’s identity and how I knew Bruce wasn’t actually dead” shaking in his seat and looked like he might actually pass out.

_Jesus christ how long has it been since he last slept he’s looking like a cursed emoji._

“Yeaahh, you were quite the fucking stalker Timbo” Jason said eyeing at him suspicously. _“This kid is gonna kill himself from a caffeine overdose soon before Damian tries to kill him **again**.”_ he thought.

“Well I had a theory about how you actually died”

_Ok, that’s it, I’m gonna ask Alfred to put some sleeping pills in his next drink._ “Ok, what is it? Was the Joker actually Bruce this whole time? Or was it all an illusion?”

“No actually, it first starts when…”

**-000000-**

“So what you are saying is that me and the old man were beating up some thugs and one of the thugs threw a fucking grenade. So when Bruce warned me about it, I thought he said renegade so I did the dance and got blown up? Am I hearing this correctly? You know this shit didn’t exist even when I was alive right?” Jason looked at him like he was about to strangle this bitch.

“Yup so whatcha think?”

“Replacement, I cannot **stress** this enough but you deserve the electric chair”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my cousin Anna for reading some of this shit even tho her weeb ass doesn’t know anything about DC outside from the birds of prey movie.
> 
> And I would also thank my homie Jyla for reading some of this too because I forced her to and I know she’s gonna use it as blackmail against me along with the shitty photos of me.


End file.
